The Crystal Globe
by jadynthequeenofcrystal
Summary: One brave 13 year old girl who was transported into the magical world of the Crystal Globe found out that the CRystal Globe was magical and there were good spirits and bad spirits. BUt then later that evening she sensed something bad was going to happen but it did. Was she dead? Possibly. Or may be not. But within the time limit, the magic of the Crystal Globe reveals its meaning.


The Crystal Globe

All day I was sitting in the living room staring at the crystal globe wondering how it works. Is it magical? Is it just a decoration? All these questions are swirling in my head. I leaned back on the couch, closing my eyes. I opened my eyes like a tiny crack. The crystal globe was sitting there glistening in the sun. I closed my eyes again.

When I woke up, I found myself in the crystal globe. How did I get in here? Well, I don't know. I looked all around me. There were snowflakes everywhere. There were pine cones falling onto the ground and a snowy owl looking at me from above. I threw a pine cone at him. Within less than a second, he left his home. I looked around me and I found myself catching a snow flake. I've never caught a snow flake ever in my life. It looked magical. The way it sparkled made me feel I was in a magical world of the crystal globe.

I guess I must've fainted because the next thing I knew was I found myself lying on a blanket of snow and an elf with a candy cane almost 7 feet tall looking at me. "Aah!" I shrieked. Startled, I sat up, my face white with fear. "Who the-"

He pressed his finger on my lips. "Shh." He whispered. "You're gonna blow our cover."

I looked around. "What do you mean? We're the only ones up here."

The elf shook his head. "You don't know that. The Queen of Crystal wants the magic crystal globe from us. She says that the crystal has all kinds of magic. There are evil and good spirits in there. It can even change you into any kind of creature. There are good and bad curses in it too."

The elf went on. "Even one human touches the globe; he or she will be cursed forever." He paused for a second. "Well of course, in a bad way. Anyways a human cannot touch it. I repeat-a hu-"

I covered his mouth. "I get it, elf. A human is not allowed to touch the crystal globe."

"Yes, indeed." He took my hand off of his mouth. "Only The Creature can touch it."

I interrupted him. "Wait, who is this 'The Creature'?"

He cleared his throat. "Ahem. You wouldn't dare to disrespect him will you, ma'am?"

I stammered, looking confused. "Wh-what? Disrespectful? I haven't even started."

He cleared his throat once more again. I heaved a sigh. I looked at him. He was white. I touched him. He was hard and cold as a stone. "Mr. Elf? Are you alright?" I touched him again. "Ow!" I felt a yank on my hand. I felt something sharp digging into my skin. Something painful and cold.

"How dare you touch the crystal globe?!" A deep woman like voice came from behind me. I turned around. She was like 20 feet taller than me. I screamed as tears fell from my eyes.

"Let go of me you dweeb! Didn't you hear me? I said let go of me!"

"Never!" Her voice echoed. "You will be punished for what you've done. You should have listened to the elf. He told you not to touch the crystal ball."

I shook my head. "You don't understand! He isn't the crystal globe! He's just a elf! And you froze him! I'll prove it to you!" I said, gasping.

"Oh really?" She smirked right at my face.

"Yes. Here is the crystal globe!" I grabbed it from behind my back. "Huh?" But I was a human who _touched_ the crystal globe! I don't get it. If a human touched the globe, he or she will turn into a creature forever. I stopped in my tracks to think what was going on. And a light bulb popped in my head. "I get it now." I stood up and turned towards to face her.

"_You_ were the elf, weren't you?"

The queen took few steps away from me. "What?!" She said in a high pitched voice.

"You must be dreaming, child. Go back to sleep." She waved her hands at me.

"You can't fool me, trickster. You transformed into a elf just so you can keep me away from the crystal globe! You wanted the magic didn't you? Because it reveals great powers inside! Now I know. Just have it. But take me back to where I was in the first place. Back at my home." I said.

The queen groaned. "Next time you are going to be defeated for life!"

"Not for long!" I smirked right back at her. I stopped talking for a second. "But if you were the elf why is that elf stone still doing there?"

"Oh that?" She laughed manically. "That was me. But I escaped so I put a fake elf into a stone. Well, toodles. I must get going." She picked up the globe and walked off.

"Stop walking." I said in a stern voice.

"What do you want, child?!" She flashed her fiery eyes at me.

"Give me that globe, now." I ran for it but within a second, she dropped the globe. "NO-O-O-O!" I said in a slow motion. I slipped on my stomach and I safely caught the crystal globe. Thank goodness it didn't crack. If it did, my life could have been a total disaster!

"And this, I shall keep. Be gone you filthy maggot!"

Just that second, I knew that the globe revealed its magic. The tip of my finger shot a lightning bolt at the queen as she vanished into thin air. Then, I took a deep breath and prayed. "Dear crystal globe, for once I defeated the evil queen. Take me back for I shall be not seen."

When I woke up, I found myself sitting in the living room with the crystal globe in my hands. It twinkled in the sunset. I stared at the globe for a minute and closed my eyes. I just couldn't believe it that I took a trip to a magical journey inside the crystal globe. But I had to cross my heart to not tell anyone. Not even my parents or my siblings. Only to the Lord and me. That day was the greatest day I have ever experienced. And I learned a little something too. Don't give up. I've heard that phrase for a while but it was totally worth it. The Crystal Globe.


End file.
